


Tears of the sea...

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces, cuando la desdicha se cierne sobre tus hombros y crees que has llegado al final de la línea, que la vida te regala un soplo de libertad para entender que la muerte es el paso más simple para abandonar el sufrimiento…</p><p>Amar, en cambio, requiere seguirlo soportando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Hace 6 años empecé a escribir esta historia sin la noción de a donde iba a dirigirse. Esta es una versión editada con la que me siento más cómoda. Lo suficiente para tenerla planeada y escribir furiosamente para poder terminarla. Espero que con los arreglos se disfrute mejor y si no la has has leído espero que te guste.

 

**_Tú eres mi final y mi principio,_ **

**_Incluso cuando pierdo estoy ganando…_ **

**_Porque yo te doy todo de mí y tú me das todo de ti,_ **

**_Porque todo de mí ama todo de ti._ **

****

**_All of me – John Legend._ **

**Julio de 1619**

El puerto era un total caos, para su suerte todo lo que necesitaba para embarcarse al menos unos seis meses más con los casi  doscientos cincuenta  hombres que conformaban su tripulación, ya estaba en las bodegas de su barco, solo faltaba él y esos veinte costales de limones, que según el auto proclamado médico de su navío no podían faltar en un viaje tan largo.

 

Suspiró con frustración y acomodo nuevamente ese oscuro sombrero de media copa para evitar que el sol le diera en la cara. Con una última mirada de soslayo a su ruidoso acompañante comenzó a caminar por los puestos del mercado: baratijas, contrabando, comida —regresaría a ese puesto más tarde— telas de Meredia…

 

Se detuvo a medio paso a observar las cosas de Raion, le agradaban pues le hacían recordar su infancia, seda blanca capturó su atención y acarició la tela con demasiado cuidado temiendo deshilarla. El vendedor le dirigió una mirada aburrida, se cubría la cabeza con un sucio paliacate y suspiraba de vez en vez extenuado por el calor.

 

Un alboroto a su espalda llamó un instante su atención y el vendedor se enderezó mirando con avidez a un montón de pelafustanes amotinarse alrededor de un tratante, comerciantes de mediana posición también se acercaban. Ignoro la bulla y tomó la seda, no sabía porque lo hacía, es decir, el no la usaría nunca y no era una afirmación tentativa, estaba completamente seguro de ello, aun así decidió comprarla.

 

—¡Buenas tardes caballeros!

 

A esa voz si le prestó atención, así empezaba la rutina diaria en un puerto conocido por recibir y abastecer de forma clandestina a una increíble diversidad de piratas.

 

—Esta mañana tenemos herramientas de primera calidad…—continuo dicha voz con un tono rasposo y desagradable. Demasiado aguardiente tal vez.

 

Volvió al puesto de comida y tomo unas cuantas manzanas, pan, queso y un poco de carne, el mercader lo miró con cierta curiosidad pues era el único que se encontraba ignorando el espectáculo que estaba montando el regordete y sucio bandolero tras ellos, el hombre mayor frunció las cejas con una resignación paternal al observar cómo sacaban a un par de jóvenes, que si bien sus ropas delataban diferentes orígenes, era obvio que todos tendrían el mismo destino: convertirse en los esclavos de algún sucio bastardo que estaba alrededor de ellos observándolos como si fueran un objeto más o bien  ser su juguete sexual, ninguna de las dos opciones era más alentadora que la otra.

 

—¡¡Abriremos la subasta con 30 monedas de oro!! —exclamó el hombre, mientras las personas amontonadas a su alrededor, murmuraban y silbaban con cierta molestia—. ¡Calma! ¡Calma señores! —dijo apresurado en calmar los ánimos, escupiendo hacia un lado.

 

Cinco jovencitos fueron arrojados sin delicadeza a sus pies y se acercó a uno de ellos. Usaba ropas sucias y manchadas de lejía y sangre, pero ello no evitaba que llamasen la atención debido a lo costosas que parecían. Su rostro permanecía oculto bajo un mugriento saco de algodón y sus manos, atadas con un lazo tras su espalda, se notaban en carne viva.

 

—¡Esta preciosidad que ven aquí, es un verdadero estuche de monerías!

 

Con una sonrisa macabra, retiró con brusquedad el saco de su cara. Lo tomó de los cabellos y tiró hasta hacerlo levantar el rostro. Muchos de los allí presentes sonrieron complacidos, con esa cara no importaba que fuese un inútil, el tipo lo obligó a hincarse  y mantener el rostro levantado, le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que le habían acercado a los muchachos y este lo liberó, cortando las amarras.

 

El joven que no parecía mayor de dieciséis años se dejó caer sin poder sostenerse, sus brazos estaban entumecidos, llevaba más de una semana atado, aún no podía asimilar todo lo que le había pasado, solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo, ya le habían arrebatado todo, todo lo que le importaba, ¿qué más querían…?

 

—Para mostrar las cualidades de las que les hablo, mi pequeña adquisición les hará una demostración… —comentó como si fuese un elegante caballero hablando hacia sus súbditos, le arrojó una pequeña cuchilla e hizo una seña hacia otro de sus allegados quien caminó bastante seguro de sí hacia el centro  de ese círculo de personas que se había formado a su alrededor.

 

El hombre se agacho y susurró dejando que la pestilencia de su aliento golpeara las fosas nasales del pelinegro.

 

—Más te vale hacerlo bien si quieres que te deje en buenas manos.

 

Lo alzó con brusquedad y de la misma forma lo arrojó hacia donde lo esperaba su hombre de mayor confianza, el chico de ojos oscuros y aterrados se tambaleo en medio de toda esa aglomeración e intimidado quedó parado casi a punto de desfallecer, necesitaba escapar, huir, llegar con su tío , por favor si dios existía que alguien lo ayudara…

 

Se tuvo que morder los labios para no gritar, cuando el furioso golpe de una espada choco contra esa casi inservible navaja que detuvo el golpe justo a tiempo. El filibustero seguía lanzando blasfemias sobre su persona para todo aquel dispuesto a escucharlo.

 

—Changmin ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vámonos ya…

 

El interrogante llamado lo hizo apartar el rostro de esa última escena que había presenciado sin querer. Después de haber saboreado una manzana con tranquilidad decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar a su barco y despedirse de la tierra.

 

—No es nada…  —respondió mirando al «médico»  de su tripulación, apodo que adquirió por sus conocimientos en el área y porque era verdaderamente eficaz destazando a sus víctimas.

 

—Sí claro, tendrás que hacer algo mejor para convencerme.

 

Changmin lo ignoró y Kibum giro su rostro y clavó su mirada en lo que no era otra cosa que una venta de esclavos y una extraña demostración de habilidad por parte de ese chiquillo en el que su capitán había posado la vista y al cual le seguía hasta la sombra, sonrió cuando la expresión en el más alto se endureció, el niño bonito había caído y estaba siendo vejado por ese sujeto que le doblaba la fuerza y el peso. Le quitó la daga y la arrojó sin cuidado por algún sitio entre la multitud.

 

La bulla era ya demasiado y Shim Changmin, el capitán del _Black Bird,_ no estaba de humor para tolerar esa muestra de salvajismo. El médico apenas atino a recibir los paquetes que su capitán le lanzó cuando ese chico fue violentado con mayor crueldad y fue arrojado sin tacto a los pies de todos esos inescrupulosos y ambiciosos «comerciantes».

 

Como si la naturaleza estuviera de su lado una inesperada ventisca levantó un remolino de arena contra la concurrencia, obligándolos a cubrir sus caras el tiempo suficiente para que el capitán levantará al chico sin ningún esfuerzo y quedara en medio de ese círculo mirando a todos los presentes con arrogancia. Como si cualquiera pudiese interferir así como así en una situación de esa índole.

 

—Cincuenta monedas de oro por él chico.

 

El silencio que siguió después de escuchar esa orden por parte de un mocoso arrogante como él, fue tenso y aterrador, el joven noble temblaba sin poder evitarlo en el improvisado refugio en el que se habían convertido los brazos fuertes de esa persona que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, como indicando en silencio que no se atreviera a alejarse de él. No sabía si estar aliviado o aún más asustado que hacía un momento.

 

El bastardo que había iniciado con todo ese espectáculo analizo las cosas un momento y sonrió de forma hipócrita, mirando fijamente a Changmin.

 

—Tsk… parece que ya hemos encontrado un cliente señores.

 

Nuevamente recibió silencio en respuesta y es que a menos que estuvieses loco o fueras un suicida te atreverías a contradecir a Choikang. Como pirata, no te haces llamar «El mejor _»_  si no eras capaz de imposibilitar de por vida a tus adversarios con los objetos menos letales que tuvieras al alcance, sin mencionar que de haber reparado en su presencia desde un principio nada de eso habría ocurrido.

 

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Billy.

 

Changmin miró por última vez al hombrecito de dientes podridos y sujeto con firmeza uno de los brazos del muchacho, acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras lo instaba a caminar aprisa.

 

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para entenderlo aún años después de haber ocurrido, Billy se hizo de la navaja que descansaba sobre la fajilla de sus vestimentas, el muchacho viro justo en el momento en que el traicionero gusano tomaba la navaja y a cámara lenta observó como la lanzaba contra ese alto joven que lo había ayudado, que con tranquilidad avanzaba sin ser consciente del ataque hacia su persona.

 

El muchacho se revolvió histérico entre los brazos del mayor y cerró los ojos antes de empujarlo y recibir en el hombro el navajazo que habría matado a Changmin. Cayó inmóvil al piso, sintiendo el tibio correr de la sangre expandirse a su alrededor, escuchó un siseo electrizante cuando la espada salió de su funda y después una oscuridad total y un silencio abrumador lo rodearon con lentitud. Morir era quizás la mejor de las soluciones en su situación actual…

 

Él no sabía que _«El tercer demonio del mar»_ no iba a permitirlo.

 

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

La cabeza le dolía y los parpados le pesaban, se sentía ligero y frágil, la única comodidad que sentía era el lecho sobre el cual estaba recostado, tal vez estaba muerto, si así era, en verdad que resultaba ser reconfortante. Volvió a removerse pues su cuerpo lo obligaba a ello, el permanecer inmóvil tanto tiempo había sido bueno para su salud y ya era tiempo de despertar.

 

Una ligera brizna se coló por la ventana circular de ese amplio camarote, era elegante y lujoso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sobrio y solitario. De nueva cuenta esa brizna salada se adentró irrespetuosa, rozando descarada la suavidad y tersura de esa piel pálida y joven, que humedeció al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el cabello. Abrió de a poco los ojos, encontrándose con sombras y siluetas borrosas, demoró en acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz, distraído por ese olor ajeno que lo había sumergido en un confort incomparable.

 

Un quejido audible escapo de sus labios cuando intento mover su mano izquierda, pasos acercándose hacia él lo alertaron, descubrió que no tenía ropa y un miedo paralizante le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Parpadeó apresuradamente y sentándose como pudo, buscó con la mirada aún borrosa lo que estaba acechándolo. Tarde se dio cuenta que en su estado nada podría hacer para defenderse, y mucho menos huir, así que opto por enredarse entre la suavidad de esas sabanas y  se apego con temor al rincón de la cama que chocaba con una lisa pared de madera, que no era sino el forro interno de la cubierta de alojamiento del barco.

 

Tembló y cerró los ojos al dilucidar una sombra acercándosele con rapidez, hundiéndose en ese mullido colchón intentó también fundirse con la estructura de su improvisado refugio.

 

—Tranquilízate —pidió con gentileza una voz suave, regalándole una caricia amable y delicada sobre el cabello, sutil, tan sutil que incluso pensó que no había sido real. Su respiración se entrecorto y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió la boca seca y demasiado dolor en la espalda, el hombro y parte de su pecho.

 

—Relájate, vuelve a recostarte —pidió de nuevo esa voz, casi con dulzura, relajándose ante otra irreal caricia en el cabello.

 

Algo más confiado abrió los ojos, parpadeando cuando la luz multicolor le golpeo el rostro. Paseo su mirada por el lugar y gimió asustado, no sabía en donde estaba ni con quién.

 

Escucho un suspiró cansado y pasos alejarse, aprovecho para frotarse la cara como un gato e incorporarse un poco más sobre su rincón, alzó la mirada solo para chocar con una espalda ancha y fuerte, cubierta por una camisa de satín, ligero y pulcro. Se trago un suspiro y rápidamente bajo la cabeza cuando el muchacho volvió sobre sus pasos hacia él.

 

—Necesitas comer algo, agua y un poco de fruta te harán bien.

 

Esa voz profunda lo paralizo y como un rayo, lo obligo a recordar los acontecimientos del puerto, llevándose como acto reflejo una mano a las muñecas. Su piel estaba cubierta por vendajes limpios que desprendían un fuerte aroma a hierbas, inquieto dejo que la sabana se deslizara hasta sus caderas y toco nervioso su hombro izquierdo por sobre las vendas. Se mordió los labios para no gritar bajo esa intensa mirada, cuyo dueño no era más que su apuesto salvador.

 

—Aún no puedo creer que te hayas atravesado… —dijo medio riendo, medio suspirando. El  castaño recargó su rostro distraídamente sobre su mano, apoyado en los brazos de la bonita silla de madera de cerezo desde la cual lo observaba.

 

Minho desvió la mirada tímidamente volviendo a cubrirse con la sabana con ademanes gentiles y precisos,  arrancó de su observante una sonrisa sensual y una mirada brillante, después de todo era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

 

—Me llamo Changmin, aunque es probable que me conozcas por el apelativo de _«_ Choikang _»_ —dijo intentando visualizar de nuevo la oscura mirada de ese niño, al que instantes después vio negar débilmente, demasiado contrariado quizás.

 

—Vaya… entonces eso explica tu falta de prudencia al intentar salvarme la vida…

 

Nadie que conociera su nombre y a ello sumado su fama, se habría preocupado del navajazo inofensivo de ese cobarde ladrón.

 

—E-Eso… —murmuro Minho de forma inaudible captando toda la atención del pirata.

 

—Ya me empezaba a preocupar pensé que quizás te habían cortado la lengua… —rió por lo bajo avergonzando al chico—. De alguna forma estas en mejores circunstancias que con Billy, si tienes familia o un lugar al cual llegar puedo acercarte lo más posible —explicó con delicadeza.

 

El corazón de Minho se estrujo y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Changmin se alarmó pero no era muy bueno consolando a nadie y prefirió quedarse quieto al verlo negar con suavidad.

 

—Eso es un problema, de cualquier forma cuando estés completamente recuperado podrás hacer lo que te plazca, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

 

Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema su expresión ya era demasiado para él.

 

—Dieciséis... —contesto después de un rato de observar la comida sobre la bandeja que estaba en el escritorio aún lado del moreno, olvidándose de todo y de esas horribles ganas de llorar.

 

Changmin siguió la mirada de Minho y sonrió, tomando la bandeja, caminó hasta la cama y se la acercó a una distancia prudente.

 

Minho lo observo en repetidas ocasiones, alternando su mirada de la bandeja de comida a su rostro, aún hecho un ovillo en ese rincón. Finalmente decidió moverse para comer algo. Gateo un poco sobre la cama y se acerco hasta la cabecera con grabados de plata y costosas piedras incrustadas en ella, sentándose contra las almohadas para tomar con cierta inseguridad un trozo de manzana, ese que se llevo a los labios y saboreo con la expresión de un niño probando por primera vez un caramelo.

 

—Oye _Bonito_ … ¿Cómo terminaste en las garras de Billy Morgan? —pregunto en tono neutro como si la palabra _«_ bonito _»_ no hubiese estado incluida en la pregunta.

 

Minho se permitió tragar la manzana mirando de nuevo toda la habitación que ahora le parecía muy elegante, intentando ubicar al _«_ bonito». Al no hallarlo lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse increíblemente rojo, Changmin continuaba mirándolo como si nada hasta que cayó en cuenta sobre lo que había dicho al ver su expresión.

 

—Estúpido Kibum… —siseo por lo bajo pensando cómo arreglar lo que había dicho—. El doctor que te atendió te adjudico ese mote, no sabemos tu nombre después de todo, además era el más decente después de princesa, sirena, gatito o…

 

—Minho, me puede llamar Minho… —interrumpió jugando nerviosamente con la sabana, sintiéndose verdaderamente extraño

 

—De acuerdo Minho… ¿Y con respecto a mi pregunta…? —indago con seriedad.

 

—Creo que es obvio lo que ocurrió… —dijo en voz baja tras el brutal sobresalto, mientras escuchaba al castaño bufar molesto. Se acomodo mejor en su cama y se cruzo de brazos, no es como si pudiera molerlo a golpes para que le dijera que le había sucedido.

 

—Disculpe…

 

Changmin elevo una ceja viéndolo tomar un trozo de naranja, quitando la piel con elegancia y lentitud, siguió todos sus movimientos hasta que se obligo a escucharlo.

 

—¿S-Sabe que ocurrió con los muchachos que…?

 

Paro abruptamente tras escuchar esa fría carcajada resonar por toda la habitación.

 

—¡¡Mírate!! Estás herido de gravedad, casi mueres. Te encuentras en la habitación de un desconocido del cual no sabes nada y lo único que atinas a preguntar es por esos chicos a los que dejamos ir tras el enfrentamiento con Billy.

 

Minho sonrió tras suspirar, en lugar de molestarse, porque quizás ésos muchachos volverían con sus familias, algo con lo que él solo podía soñar.

 

—Será mejor que empieces a preocuparte más por ti, la próxima vez podrías terminar muerto —sentenció con dureza observándolo comer con ese aire calmado y gentil que estaba poniéndolo nervioso.  Incluso bebía con finura pequeños tragos de agua, como un animal pequeño y adorable.

 

—Tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor… —hablo por última vez enfocándose completamente en la fruta, estaba seguro que no había comido nada por varios días y si continuaba distrayéndose por el dolor y la melancolía tarde o temprano lo consumiría.

 

Un toque al otro lado de la puerta de madera interrumpió el silencio, Changmin ni siquiera se inmuto, no sucediendo lo mismo con Minho pues volvió a su rincón en la cama.

 

—Adelante…—murmuro Changmin tomando la charola, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie y la dejaba sobre su escritorio de roble.

 

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un joven moreno de cabello oscuro y expresión seria.

 

—Buenas tardes Bonito me alegra que hayas despertado…—comento casualmente el recién llegado, acercándose hasta la cama a paso seguro dejando sobre el buró, el agua, las vendas y la diversidad de artefactos que había traído consigo.

 

Tras no obtener respuesta miró al chico y después volteo aún más serio a mirar a Changmin.

 

— _¿Qué le hiciste? —p_ reguntó alarmando al capitán.

 

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves Kibum!?

 

—Oh, vamos… no es como si no te conociera, pero yo tengo la culpa sabía que no era bueno escuchar a Donghae y dejarte cuidarlo… estúpido pescado —musitó desenvolviendo un par de vendas.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Shim tras suspirar fastidiado.

 

—Vengo a revisar la herida… Disculpa bonito, ¿Te importaría acercarte? —pidió con un tono demasiado clínico e intentó tocarlo, recibiendo de inmediato un rechazo por parte de Minho, aún así no logro que Kibum cambiara su expresión, permaneció inmutable mirando a ese niño, había tenido un fuerte trauma emocional, era de esperarse que no quisiera que lo tocara y mucho menos la herida. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta el modo ávido con el que dirigía miradas de soslayo a Changmin.

 

—Tómale la mano… así dejara que me acerque… —musitó hacia Changmin, quien se alejo de su escritorio y se acerco a la cama.

 

—Minho deja que te revise  podría infectarse y de nada habrá servido salvarte —dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, viendo en acciones el resultado de la persuasión. Minho tomó con fuerza su mano, acomodándose de nuevo sobre ese montón de almohadas ahora bocabajo, lentamente aflojo el agarre sobre la sabana, permitiéndole al médico descubrir su espalda.

 

Kibum se apresuro en su labor, corto las vendas con una navaja y las retiro dejándolas sobre la bandeja con agua fría. Changmin se tenso involuntariamente haciendo más fuerte el agarre, endureciendo nuevamente su expresión

 

Kibum limpió cuidadosamente, asegurándose que los puntos que había hecho hace tres días estuvieran perfectos, por suerte así era, no tendría una cicatriz escandalosa independientemente de que el corte haya sido profundo. Tardo más de lo que hubiese esperado, cuando termino Minho estaba completamente dormido, aún sujetando con fuerza la mano de Changmin.

 

—¿Crees que fue buena idea traerlo?

 

—Has sido tú el impulsivo que ha desfigurado a Morgan… ahora él está en peligro, sabes que no descansara hasta vengarse de ti, y muchos ya deben saber que este niño ha llamado tú atención… Así funcionan las cosas, te corresponde protegerlo hasta que el aprenda a hacerlo y no dependa de ti… Sí fue buena o mala idea es demasiado tarde para querer remediar las cosas, mandare a alguien para que te traiga comida, con permiso…

 

Y sin más avanzo seguro hasta la salida.

 

—Por cierto ni se te ocurra hacerle nada —advirtió serio, girando de improvisto tras abrir la puerta.

 

—Sabes que yo no forzó a nadie… —respondió soltando a Minho para retroceder dos pasos con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios. Kibum suspiró y salió cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

 

— _Apuesto cualquier cosa que si pudieras forzarías en el todo el amor que mantienes cuidadosamente protegido, es innecesario que quieras negarlo Changmin, esa mirada en ti es demasiado nueva… Parece que al fin encontraste a quien entregarle ese destartalado y roído corazón… Buena suerte amigo…_

Y avanzo, ahora sí, sonriendo de verdad.

 

Se quito la camisa y lanzo sus botas con descuido por algún lugar de su habitación, avanzó hasta un cuenco con agua sobre una cómoda, estaba sudado y pegajoso, así que se la arrojo con descuido, enjuagando su torso fibroso. Avanzo a su armario deshaciendo el nudo de sus pantalones en lo que encontraba algo para cambiarse. Lanzo un ajuar similar al que había estado usando sobre la cama y después se acerco secando su cabello con una manta vieja.

 

Su mirada viajo sin poder hacer nada al respecto, nuevamente sobre Minho y tomando un extremo de la sabana, la deslizó desde las caderas hasta el cuello, rozando sin querer la suavidad de la piel, tersa, pálida, cremosa y virgen… Como la de una muñeca de porcelana que ha estado oculta en el sótano de una imponente mansión a la cual no importa cuánto se  esfuerce el sol en penetrar, nunca lo logra.

 

Le fascino el contraste de su piel con la de Minho, sus manos eran ásperas e incluso llego a pensar que lo lastimaba al tocarlo, pero no freno su recorrido, avanzo cauteloso por el cuello, dibujo la barbilla y los pómulos, rodeando los labios hasta llegar a la nariz, dejo una tímida caricia, antes de llegar a la frente y apartar con el dorso de su mano el cabello, sonriendo cuando vislumbro una elevación en las comisuras.

 

Sus hombros aflojaron y sonrió, las últimas dos noches su huésped había estado sollozando en sueños.

 

— _Duerme, porque es ahí donde creamos un mundo perfecto…_

 

Un paquete bajo la cama llamo su atención y se agacho después de cubrir a Minho por completo, era la seda que había comprado en el puerto, miro la tela y a Minho alternadamente, se le había ocurrido una buena idea, _aunque él era más suave…_

 

***

 

Changmin se preguntaba cómo es que había podido sobrellevar las diversas personalidades de una persona como esa hasta ese momento: De ser el niño reprimido y asustadizo, que le temía hasta al aire que conoció hacía un mes, a ese otro… Un chiquillo risueño, que no dejaba de sonreír, hiperactivo, demasiado hiperactivo y con demasiada energía nerviosa para su camarote.

 

Al no encontrar otra cosa que hacer después de haberse cansado de dormir, leyó todos los documentos que estaban en su habitación.

 

¡¡Sin su consentimiento!!

 

Sin mencionar que le resultaba inútil amedrentarlo, incluso cuando le dijo en donde se encontraba y cuáles eran sus condiciones en un barco como él suyo, buscado por diversas naciones. Tras lo cual solo había conseguido un enérgico « _ni se le ocurra meter una espada a esta habitación»_ y que la revisara entera intentando encontrar objetos peligrosos.

 

¿Podía haber alguien más raro? Había pensado que lloraría como mínimo. Sin mencionar que no lo había dejado salir a cubierta ni una sola vez, además de ser órdenes expresas de Kibum, no tenía ropa, una camisa suya, o sea de Changmin, y la ropa interior que lavaba todos los días era lo único que llevaba usando todo ese tiempo, cuando lo llevo a su barco había parecido buena idea tirar las ropas con las que lo encontró, llenas de sangre y arena no parecían ser necesarias, hasta que empezó a caminar.

 

Había pensado que iba a quedarse en su camarote para siempre. Y lo cierto era que no iba a dejar que anduviera pavoneándose semidesnudo por la cubierta, su tripulación se retorcía ansiosa por conocer a la «locura» de ChoiKang, sí lo dejaba salir así no quería ni imaginar cuanto es que lo iban a fastidiar…

 

—Aunque no estaría mal obligarlo a limpiar la  cubierta en agradecimiento solo con mi camisa puesta —murmuro con suavidad en un tono demasiado serio para la naturaleza del comentario

 

—¡¡Changmin escúchame!!

 

El aludido suspiró y volteo a mirar a Kibum con paciencia.

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Estúpido —bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes que los rumores siempre tienen algo de verdad.

 

Changmin volvió a suspirar y se acomodo en la silla.

 

—Pero el buque con el que nos topamos tampoco es de fiar. Y si lo fuera, me encargare de esparcir lo que quede de Morgan a los peces.

 

—Ahora ya no es Billy ¡Genial! Ya sé que cuando lo veas de nuevo le arrancaras la cabeza, pero si nos está siguiendo no tardara mucho tiempo en alcanzarnos.

 

—Sí todo esto es por _él,_ te aseguro que estará bien.

 

—Tienes razón, pero no sabemos qué tan inestable sea bonito —Bufo, Kibum seguía llamándolo así.

 

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto de la nada al darse cuenta que había demasiada paz en su habitación.

 

—Fue con Shindong, tenía hambre y tú no le estabas prestando atención.

 

—¿Por qué lo dejaste salir?

 

—Por que no es tu prisionero, aunque pensarlo satisfaga tus sucios pensamientos y por cierto tiene mi permiso para pasear por cubierta, aunque sea con una sabana amarrada a la cintura e improvisada como un moderno pantalón. Seguro que a tu hermano le encantaría —susurro con malicia, su expresión seria se rompió al reírse con fuerza de la cara de Changmin.

 

—Eres un demonio.

 

—Yo paso, ese apelativo es tuyo.

 

Y tras otro bufido exasperado, volvió a ignorarlo. Dejando que su vista vagara por la inmensidad del mar.

 

***

—Gracias por las patatas Shindong.

 

—De nada Bonito.

 

—No es Bonito es Minho —reprocho el aludido sentado sobre un barril de cerveza sin zapatos.

 

—Kibum te ha mencionado tanto, que todos ya nos hemos hecho a la idea —sonrió el cocinero del barco con aire resuelto y mirada paternal.

 

—Está bien, creo —contesto en un susurro educado, devorando con gustosa sencillez el delicioso platillo a base de patatas, queso y tomillo, que el cocinero había preparado para él.

 

Shindong se permitió observarlo abiertamente, era alguien que lucía inusual, con ese aire que lo hacía parecer un aristócrata, se preguntaba como alguien que parecía haberlo tenido todo devoraba como si fuese lo más sabroso en el mundo solo un par de patatas. También tenía curiosidad sobre su personalidad estaba tan tranquilo en su situación actual,  seguro que muchos otros más viejo y fuertes habrían preferido morir a caer en las manos de un pirata.

 

Bueno, pero qué más daba, era un mocoso impertinente y además útil en la cocina.

 

—¡Papa!

 

El ruidoso llamado sonó por toda la cocina, mientras que por la puerta aparecía un niño chaparrito, con la cara llena de hollín, masticando con descuido una manzana.

 

—¡Wooo bonito, hoy estás más bonito! —elogió a gritos el pequeño intentando lucir mayor de lo que era.

 

—Buenos días Eddy.

 

El niño se rió con encanto y miro a su padre. A parte de Kibum eran las únicas dos personas con las que había hablado después de descubrir que estaba en un barco, eran un padre e hijo muy divertidos y también habían sido amables con él.

 

—¿Que creen? —cuestionó el niño posando su mirada de Shindong a Minho con picardía.

 

—¿¡En que lío te metiste ahora!?

 

Alarmado el mayor se le acercó apresurado con la clara intención de darle un duro coscorrón en la cabeza.

 

—¡En ninguno! —Chilló escondiéndose tras Minho con la nariz arrugada.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

Su padre se cruzo de brazos mirándolo acusador.

 

La ilusión exploto, apoderándose del pequeño rostro.

 

—¡Bonito puede salir a cubierta! —exclamó contagiando a Minho en un parpadeo con él mismo tipo de expresión que hacía que Shindong le pidiera paciencia a Luth, el guardián de los mares—. ¡Escuche cuando Kibum se lo decía al capitán!

 

Y esa vez el coscorrón golpeo duro contra la cabeza del más joven.

 

—¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué ha sido viejo?

 

—¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los entrometidos? Les cortan las orejas y después los clavan a una madera antes de arrojarlos al mar ¡Por Luth! ¿¡Por qué no te quedaste con tú madre!?

 

—Porque es el cangrejo más hábil dibujando mapas y Changmin tiene la enfermiza idea de convertirlo en su sucesor…

 

La risita curiosa de Minho después de repetir lo que unos días antes le había dicho Eddy llamo la atención del mayor y se relajo.

 

—¡Anda papá! ¡Deja que lo lleve a ver el mar! —pidió poniendo una carita emocionada.

 

—¡Por favor! —pidió Minho haciendo la misma mueca que Eddy, el cocinero suspiro resignado, ¿Cómo se hacía llamar pirata? Era un blandengue.

 

—Tienen 30 minutos —soltó con aire derrotado volviendo a sus enormes ollas, el capitán lo patearía si se enteraba, resignado estaba haciéndose a la idea, así que comenzó a partir la cebolla.

 

—¡¡Vamos bonito, date prisa!!

 

Eddy lo tomó de la mano antes de salir corriendo por esos estrechos pasillos, con un pedazo de sabana a cuestas, era toda la tela que sobraba de su improvisado pantalón.

 

Izquierda, derecha, y los gritos de Eddy que le decían que le enseñarían a izar las velas, mientras  intentaba no chocar con nadie, en su camino se habían topado con enormes sujetos que los observaban bastante curiosos, preguntándose si ese chico sería el tal «Bonito».

 

En un santiamén estaban en la cubierta principal, la expresión de Minho hizo que Eddy diera un par de saltos emocionado, se había perdido en la inmensidad del mar apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

 

—¡¡Peter!!

 

Minho se obligó a levantar la vista hacia donde el pequeño lo hacía, observando a un chico rubio soltar cuerdas, atarlas, volver a soltarlas y caminar sobre el mástil como un verdadero acróbata, a esa altura estaba seguro que él no podría hacerlo, a menos con tanta seguridad.

 

—Ven… —llamo Eddy quitándolo de en medio hasta el extremo izquierdo del barco, ambos se apoyaron en el barandal y segundos más tarde el chico al que Eddy había llamado bajo del mástil, con una navaja aun entre los dientes, mientras los curiosos no apartaban los ojos de la escena.

 

—¿Peter nos enseñas a izar las velas? —pregunto el niño emocionado, mientras los ojos verdes del chico recorrían por completo a Minho.

 

—¡¡Hey Peter cierra la boca!!

 

Un grito desde la gavia, hizo saltar al nombrado girando a rezongar a un hombre gordo y desalineado, con el cabello canoso de piel demasiado maltratada por el sol.

 

—¡¡Smith, métete en tus propios asuntos!!

 

Azorado se encogió en sí mismo, todos los que habían escuchado comenzaron a reírse de él.

 

Minho estaba fascinado, era aun más emocionante observarlo todo con sus propios ojos, el sol, el mar, la brisa salada que le mecía el cabello y le estremecía el cuerpo, los cañones, las cuerdas, los mástiles, nunca había estado en un barco tan grande.

 

—Mira el es Bonito.

 

La voz de Eddy lo saco de su ensoñación y como reflejo sonrió hacia Peter, extendiendo su mano con elegancia y humildad.

 

—Pero es Minho, no bonito —corrigió antes de que la tomara en un fuerte apretón.

 

—Mucho gusto me llamo Peter, en verdad es un placer —dijo el rubio haciendo una torpe y atolondrada venía, que a Minho le pareció graciosa y dulce.

 

—Hey niño déjalo tranquilo, nosotros también queremos conocerlo —gruño una rasposa voz a sus espaldas, mientras Minho se veía en la necesidad de levantar la mirada, dos hombres altos y corpulentos se acercaban hacia ellos con sonrisas cínicas.

 

Eddy jalo la camisa de Minho y le hizo un gesto para que se agachara un poco.

 

—Ellos son «El hombre diablo» y «El empina codos» Son los que se encargan del mantenimiento de los cañones… —susurro quedito mientras Minho solo asentía acrecentando la amplitud de su sonrisa.

 

—Mucho gusto… Minho… —dijo extendiendo sus manos mientras Peter se colocaba a su lado  con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Un placer. Así que eres el afamado _Bonito,_ comenzábamos a dudar de la cordura de nuestro capitán.

 

—Y del médico… —dijo el otro sujeto, tomando con delicadeza una de las manos que le era ofrecida, mientras su compañero hacía lo mismo

 

—Aunque _hermoso_ te queda mejor… —susurro el primer hombre antes de que ambos hicieran una reverencia más educada, galante y encantadora que la de Peter, sacándole una sonrisa tímida y un gracioso sonrojo a Minho, mientras poco a poco la aglomeración de personas a su alrededor comenzaba a crecer.

 

—Somos los hermanos _Antoine,_ a sus servicios…

 

Y los aplausos alrededor de los dos imponentes hombres hicieron que Peter se hundiera más en sí mismo intentando desaparecer.

 

—Así es como impresionas a una persona de la nobleza idiota —acotó el pelirrojo barbado.

 

—Pero Michael… —reprocho Peter.

 

—«Pero Michael» —imito el castaño claro de ojos miel, similares a los de Changmin pero con más dureza en ellos.

 

—Me da vergüenza que seas mi hermano…

 

—Ernest… —murmuró con cansancio siendo presa de las carcajadas burlonas de los muchos hombres distribuidos a lo largo de la cubierta. Hasta que volvieron a centrar su atención en Minho quien en un santiamén se vio siendo apachurrado por los dos hombrezotes, quienes le decían lo genial que sería si él fuera su hermanito.

 

—A nadie le interesan sus fantasías incestuosas aléjense de la princesa antes de que se aparezca su dragón y nos descuartice a todos.

 

Una voz proveniente de la cubierta superior habló no sin amenaza ganándose reproches quejumbrosos de la tripulación, era un joven alto de cabello negro debía ser alguien importante porque los hermanos Antoine habían dejado de abrazar a Minho, aunque aún en medio de sus fibrosos y duros cuerpos. Sonrieron cuando frunció las cejas ¿Lo había llamado princesa?

 

—Donghae ya sabemos que tienes serias frustraciones sexuales, pero no creo que a Minho le moleste, solo estábamos dándole la bienvenida… —informo Michael el pelirrojo de sonrisa sensual.

 

—Y educando a Peter —continuo Ernest, haciéndose a un lado cuando vio a Donghae acercarse hasta ellos.

 

—Sí claro, yo solo los estoy advirtiendo ¡¡Y usted irresponsable señorita!! —grito dirigiéndose hacia Minho quien frunció más el ceño siendo acompañado ahora por los labios, haciendo una mueca graciosa que hizo reír al pelirrojo mientras prefería alejarse un poquito de Minho, no fuese a ser que la ira del chico cayera sobre él.

 

—Kibum lo ha estado cuidando el último mes al igual que él capitán, los dos están muy preocupados por su salud y usted se atreve a salir como si nada a cubierta ¡¡Y además sin pantalones!! —regaño escandalizado caminando de un lado a otro.

 

—Será mejor que regrese en este instante al camarote del capitán, no vaya a ensuciarse sus finas, pulcras y delicadas manos _lady…—_ sentenció dandole la espalda con todas las intenciones de volver al timón, mientras Eddy se quedaba con la boca abierta, Minho estaba molesto…

 

Los hermanos Antoine tomaron a Peter de los hombros retrocediendo tres pasos lejo de Minho, tirando de Eddy también en el proceso. Minho había tomado la fregona que algún despistado grumete había olvidado cuando limpiaron la cubierta.

 

—Escúchame bien… —susurro Minho dando dos pasos hacia Donghae, quien se detuvo y giro con aburrimiento—. ¡¡No soy una princesa!! ¡¡Ni tampoco una señorita!! ¡¡Y nunca, nunca!! ¡¡Te atrevas a decirme lady de nuevo!! —gruño tras estamparle con toda su fuerza la fregona en la cara.

 

Un quejido generalizado se apodero de la tripulación y Donghae repantingo un par de pasos, hasta que pudo enderezarse completamente iracundo.

 

—¿¡Acaso eres una loca!?

 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, toda la cubierta negó con la cabeza, habían sido dos golpes los que le mojaban la cabeza y le embarraban el rostro de lejía y quien sabe que otra porquería los que Minho le dio ahora.

 

—No es asunto mío si no conoces el agua y el jabón y lo reitero apuesto que eres tu quien no tiene nada entre las piernas —dijo Minho aún ofuscado mientras todos estallaban en sonoras carcajadas.

 

—¡¡Eso pequeño, enséñale quien manda!! —grito Smith desde el mástil mientras Donghae se levantaba furioso con la cara roja de coraje. Todos se hicieron aún lado y Minho retrocedió porque la fregona se había roto tras el tercer golpe que le dio, no pudo hacer mucho cuando lo atrapo de la muñeca y comenzaron a forcejear mientras seguía retrocediendo. Todo pasó muy rápido, Minho choco contra la cubeta, cuando estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo por parte de Donghae y ambos terminaron en el piso Minho encima de él con un estropajo de fierro, con el que empezó a frotarle el rostro desesperado.

 

—¡¡Limpio, limpio, limpio!! ¡¡Necesitas verte muy limpio para que puedas enamorar a un guapo príncipe!! ¡¡Después de todo la niña aquí eres tú!!

 

Minho lo golpeo duro en medio de aplausos y risas, toda la tripulación estaba encantada con él y sus locuras, hasta que debido a un descuido Donghae lo tomo de la camisa y gracias a que era enorme fue que pudo voltear los papeles y quedar encima de él, mientras esa ropa se deslizaba mostrando casi en su totalidad la espalda de Minho.

 

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO?

 

El potente llamado del capitán resonó por toda la cubierta, y como acto de reflejo los Antoine señalaron a Donghae.

 

—Quiere violarlo —dijo Peter sin dudarlo, mientras de dos zancadas Changmin llegaba hasta ellos dos y levantaba a Donghae de las solapas.

 

—Kibum se va encargar de ti —siseo mientras lo arrojaba hasta el doctor, quien le dirigió una mirada odiosa que en lugar de aterrarlo lo hizo sonrojarse.

 

—¿¡¡Y qué demonios pasa contigo!!? —grito Changmin tras levantar a Minho y ponerle su amplia gabardina encima, como estaba mojado todo se le traslucía.

 

Minho solo lo miro, sintiéndose mal tras el grito, no había sido culpa suya.

 

—Capitán no creo que deba gritarle así… —intervino Michael demasiado bajo e inseguro, dando solo un paso hasta ellos, Changmin giro su rostro dedicándole una mirada tan fría y atroz que el pelirrojo sintió como si lo hubieran destrozado, y retrocedió de nuevo sin ver a Minho en lo absoluto.

 

—¿Debo recordarte que tú herida era grave? ¿Qué aun no estás totalmente recuperado? ¿Y que además andas medio desnudo? —hablo con un tono gélido, no dejándolo pronunciar ni una sola palabra en su defensa...

 

—Pero yo solo…

 

—Y no conforme incluso te has peleado con uno de mis mejores hombres.

 

—¡¡Y le gano!! —grito Eddy acercándosele de forma impulsiva Shindong  intento detenerlo pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

 

—¿¡Y a ti quien te autorizo a sacarlo!? —rugió alcanzando a tomarlo de las ropas, mientras lo levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno, asustándolo, porque no importaba que fuera muy listo y además maduro, seguía siendo un niño.

 

—¡Basta! ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! —explicó Minho arrebatándole a Eddy, abrazándolo cuando estuvo en el piso—. Lo siento… —murmuro agachando un poco la mirada, mientras muchas miradas se posaban sobre el capitán.

 

—Yo también lo siento… solo quería que bonito mirara el mar… —murmuro Eddy corriendo hasta los brazos del cocinero quien miro molesto a Shim antes de regresar por donde había venido.

 

—Sí como sea solo vuelve al camarote.

 

Changmin chasqueo la lengua y Minho cerro los puños enojado, se había disculpado ¿Por qué actuaba tan grosero? Sin decir una sola palabra se quito la gabardina y la arrojo al piso casi con odio y después hizo lo mismo con la camisa, generando asombro general antes de arrojarla con fuerza a la cara del capitán

 

—¡Usted también necesita un baño!

 

Sin decir nada más dio media vuelta, perdiéndose por las escaleras estrechas que lo llevaban al interior del barco con silbidos escandalosos por parte de toda la tripulación a sus espaldas..

 

Los brazos de Changmin se tensaron y sus puños crujieron antes de girar hacia todos sus hombres.

 

—Esto va para todos, cualquiera que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo, preferirá estar muerto en comparación a lo que voy a hacerle ¿Entendido?

 

Tras no obtener respuesta entrecerró los ojos deslizando solo una parte de la espada que descansaba en la funda que colgaba de su fajilla.

 

—¡¡SI CAPITAN!!

 

Después todos volvieron a sus labores. Aunque por cómo había quedado Donghae, se preguntaba quienes eran los que necesitarían protección, rio jocoso cuando subió a la cubierta superior.

 

***

 

Azoto la puerta del camarote y también la atranco con la enorme silla de cerezo que Changmin adoraba, se acerco a la cama y se deshizo de la sabana que lo cubría acercándose hasta esas grandes jarras con agua que siempre estaban ahí para cualquier necesidad. Tomó una y la vació sobre su cuerpo, se enjuago aun enojado y triste, sin saber el porqué…

 

Una vez limpio se acerco nuevamente a la cama, aún escurriendo, jalo las sabanas y se envolvió en ellas, dejando que secaran la humedad de su cuerpo, se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, queriendo ignorar el aroma del pirata, ese que nunca le había parecido tan cruel, porque siempre le había sonreído.

 

Se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos  quería dormir, dormir, dormir…

 

Y olvidar por un segundo todo su dolor.

 

***

 

—¿Crees que bonito se encuentre bien? —pregunto antes de que Peter le diera la jarra con agua para poder tocar la puerta.

 

—Esperemos que sí, él capitán ha estado como perro con rabia todo el día, quien lo manda a ser tan bruto…

 

Tocó tres veces de forma audible, con un poco de pan, fruta y esas patatas rellenas de queso y hierbas que Shindong había hecho exclusivamente para la única persona en el barco que trataba a su hijo como un niño, todo en una charola.

 

Escucharon unos ruidos al otro lado y después un golpe estruendoso, para que después la puerta fuera abierta calmadamente.

 

—¡¡Bonito!!

 

Eddy lo saludo con expresión gatuna, empujó la puerta y salió corriendo a meterse entre las mantas de la enorme cama de Changmin.

 

—¡¡Te trajimos agua!!

 

—Y comida —dijo Kibum de repente quien apareció tras ellos con un par de ropas entre las manos.

 

—Buenas noches… muchas gracias… —dijo sonriendo sentándose en la cama a lado de Eddy.

 

—Estás son ropas de Peter, tal vez te queden un poco pequeñas, ya que eres más alto, pero te servirán hasta que consigamos algo de tu talla en el próximo puerto en el que paremos.

 

—Gracias Kibum y gracias Peter —susurro tomando las prendas, mientras se acomodaba la camisa de Changmin, al final decidió ponérsela, después de todo era culpa de él que no tuviera ropa.

 

—Además hay alguien que quiere disculparse —dijo Kibum en voz baja de forma tenebrosa, tras el marco de la puerta se asomo una cabeza conocida, mientras que como un reflejo los labios de Minho formaban un puchero molesto, era el tipo que le había dicho niña.

 

—¡¡Hey!! No pongas esa cara, yo tampoco vengo por volun- ¡auch!

 

Kibum lo piso con  violencia, sin dejar de sonreír.

 

—Está bien, está bien… Aish…

 

Se acerco hasta Minho más por obligación que por realmente quererlo y se cruzo de brazos.

 

—Lamento haberte llamado princesa, señorita y lady y también lamento haber intentado golpearte, pero ¡¡Era precisamente todo este problema lo que quería evitar!! —grito de la nada sobresaltando a Minho y haciendo reír a Eddy.

 

—¡¡Basta fish!! Ya es suficiente, Bonito te perdonara ¿no es así? —pregunto Kibum, hacia el adormilado muchacho.

 

—Sí,  yo también lamento haberte golpeado con la fregona —dijo riendo—. ¿Cómo está el capitán…?

 

Termino la pregunta de manera tentativa, no sabiendo cómo debería llamarlo en esas situaciones, los cuatro chicos rieron y Peter se le acerco, entregándole un pañuelo rojo, que envolvía un par de caramelos.

 

—Los ha puesto en la bandeja cuando se dio cuenta que venía para acá, no está molesto solo que no sabe como pedir disculpas, además Shindong lo tendrá en abstinencia hasta que se le pase el coraje.

 

—Mi papá dura enojado muchos días y con lo que come el capitán se va a morir antes de una semana —dijo Eddy con una carita de pena, que le pareció muy graciosa a Minho, su rostro estaba completamente sucio y era tan entrañable.

 

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, come algo y asegúrate que Eddy no se duerma aquí o si no Changmin lo colgara de la gavia sin pantalones, anda Peter vamos.

 

—Está bien Donghae, buenas noches Minho, con permiso.

 

El rubio salió apresurado tras Donghae.

 

 _—El sigue en la cubierta principal, por sí quieres hacerle compañía. —_ informo Kibum sonriendo con astucia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Minho desubicado.

 

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo regreso a la realidad y envolvió con cuidado sus dulces, después de regalarle uno al pequeño Eddy. Poniéndose en pie para vestirse apresurado agradeció ser tan delgado, los pantalones le quedaban algo ajustados, pero no se notaba gracias a que la camisa de Changmin le quedaba como vestido y los pantalones eran  solo hasta la pantorrilla.

 

—Vamos a comer Eddy — llamo suavemente mientras el niño corría hasta el escritorio, olvidando el agua en el buro.

 

—¿Irás a ver al capitán? —pregunto todo pícaro el infante—. Te tocas mucho el cabello cuando vas a encontrarte a su alrededor.

 

El niño tomó una manzana, mordiéndola verdaderamente gustoso. Minho se sonrojo y froto sus manos bajo la mesa, no lo había notado, debería comportarse mejor y dejar de ser tan obvio… Y desconsiderado.

 

—Te guardo el secreto si me dejas dormir en la camota del capitán —pidió el niño emocionado botando la manzana de nuevo en la mesa.

 

—Está bien, después de todo también duermo en ella, a cambio dime ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta al capitán?

 

El niño elevo la mirada como pensando la respuesta con seriedad.

 

—¡Las telas suavecitas! Creo que se llaman seda —dijo feliz corriendo a la cama.

 

—¡Pft! Yo me refería a la comida… —dijo Minho cubriéndose la boca con delicadeza.

 

—Oh, cualquier cosa grande y sustanciosa, pero mientras puedes llevarle una pera —susurro de forma amortiguada completamente envuelto en las mantas, dispuesto a dormirse en cualquier momento.

 

—Muchas gracias Eddy, ya te puedes dormir.

 

Se acerco a los candelabros y apago las velas dejando el camarote completamente oscuro, mientras que por las delgadas cortinas se filtraba  la luz de la luna, acompañada de una calmada brisa nocturna.

 

—Buenas noches Bonito y que tengas suerte —susurro haciéndose bolita debajo de una almohada. Minho tomo un durazno y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación  bastante nervioso, ojala que en verdad no estuviera molesto.

 

***

 

La brisa siguió meciendo sus cabellos, mientras continuaba jugando con esa navaja ligera, pero demasiado mortal. La clavo un par de veces en la baranda, mientras se perdía en las cristalinas aguas que reflejaban en todo su esplendor la luna, tanta magnificencia lo relajaba, elevándolo a un rictus parsimonioso e impenetrable, que le servía para pensar y entrenar sus sentidos, agudizándolos. Necesitaba ser hábil, veloz y captar hasta la más mínima vibración, el más ligero movimiento, y ese suave rechinido tras él, que lo hizo abrir los ojos acorralando en un parpadeo a quien había invadido su burbuja.

 

Lo siguiente que vio fue solo un durazno rodando cuesta abajo, desapareciendo de su vista cuando cayó por las escaleras de madera atiborradas de cuerdas y remaches, sin hacer ningún ruido.

 

—Lo siento mucho.

 

Minho se excuso en contra del timón aún con las manos paralizadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y la respiración irregular.

 

—Perdóname tú a mí, me sorprendiste… —dijo Changmin apartándose de él, dejando que la sangre  de su palma goteara contra el piso, sintiendo el suave mecer del barco como una puesta a tierra metafórica, cuando vio esos ojos reacciono cubriendo completamente la navaja con su mano para que fuera solo su piel la que rozara el cuello de Minho, provocándose un profundo corte.

 

Minho se relajo algo asustado, llevándose una mano a la espalda, la herida seguía ahí aunque  Kibum le haya dicho que ya no había necesidad de vendarla, que así sanaría más rápido, pero movimientos tan bruscos le provocaban un dolor demasiado agudo y prolongado.

 

Changmin torció los labios cuando lo vio sujetándose el brazo con una expresión adolorida en ese rincón de su barco que no parecía tan descuidado, cuando se observaba con Minho en la imagen, camino a las escaleras y recogió el durazno mirando fugazmente a los pocos hombres que quedaban  en cubierta, al menos no los molestarían.

 

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole la fruta, pero Minho aparto esa mano y se acerco hasta poder levantar la otra que estaba sangrando.

 

—¿No duele?

 

Nervioso rebuscó entre sus apretados pantalones, sacando un pañuelo blanco con el cual envolvió  rápidamente la extremidad lastimada, dejándola fuertemente presionada entre sus propias manos y la tela.

 

—Créeme cuando te digo que me han herido de peores formas… —suspiro tras decir lo anterior, ya se había acostumbrado a la desmedida preocupación y benevolencia que sentía Minho hacia los demás, aunque el último mes esa benevolencia se haya concentrado solo en él—. ¿Qué haces afuera? Supuse que ya estarías durmiendo. ¿No eres tú quien siempre me dice que no es bueno permanecer despierto tan tarde?

 

—Dormí todo el día. Y traje un durazno para usted, Peter me prestó algunas de sus ropas y Eddy me dijo que Shindong no le daría nada de comer. Donghae se disculpo conmigo y además estaba preocupado, quiero disculparme por lo de hace unas horas yo no-

 

 Un dedo sobre sus labios lo silencio con delicadeza.

 

—Hablas demasiado.

 

Minho sonrío tímido y el contacto que mantenían les provoco cosquillas tras el gesto.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Deja de disculparte, fue culpa mía, no se me había ocurrido que necesitarías ropa.

 

Porque había pensado tenerlo encerrado siempre en su camarote, enseñándole toda esa piel, solo a él.

 

—Pero yo no me refería a eso.

 

Changmin lo miró y Minho prefirió quedarse callado.

 

—¡Ah…! ¡Eres verdaderamente ingenuo!

 

Changmin se quejo negando con la cabeza.

—Escúchame atentamente, aquí hay personas a las que no les molestaría morir tan solo por « _probarte»_ y yo no tengo ni la paciencia ni las ganas de conseguir más tripulantes para reemplazar a los que lanzare al mar si eso llega a ocurrir solo porque _tu pequeño trasero sea lindo en demasía,_ así que ¡Por favor! —pidió acercándose a él, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el barandal—. Fíjate frente a quien te mueves con despiste.

 

Y las olas chocando contra el casco acompañaron el ruidoso latir de un corazón.

 

—¡Dios…! ¿Por qué es tan directo? —gimió sin aire, en un susurro delicado se cubrió el sonrojado rostro con las mangas de esa camisa, luciendo sencilla y llanamente adorable.

 

—Porque tú eres un despistado —respondió exhalando todo el aire caliente que había estado reteniendo y que bailo por sobre el rostro del más bajo, impregnándose en las de por sí ya acaloradas mejillas. Observándose de una manera difusa…

 

Era tal vez la ingenuidad, el mar, incluso el aire, los haces de luna que acrecentaban la magnificencia de ese hombre frente a él, la adrenalina, esa sensación de hacer algo arriesgado, el haber vivido aislado de los « _peligros»_ lo que empujo a Minho, su rostro, sus labios, _a acercarse más al del capitán…_

Changmin flaqueaba, dejaba de ser ese joven insolente, con la dureza y sabiduría de un anciano, se encontraba cediendo, por un rostro inocente, un lindo sonrojo, una tímida sonrisa, bonita y suave piel,  vírgenes y rosados labios, porque gracias a la forma en que temblaban, sabía, que nadie los había probado nunca, porque quizá era él a quien había estado esperando… Como su corazón, el músculo que creía insensible, le indicaba a él mismo…

_Pero no ahora… Aun era muy pronto…_

—¡¡¡BARCO A LA VISTA!!!

 

 

_Porque aún había asuntos pendientes que no se permitiría ignorar…_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ojala les gusten los cambios ;P  Ha sido refrescante y muy esclarecedor para afinar detalles del futuro del fic.
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!]()  
> Saludos!!


End file.
